


One Night Only

by SecretSinner



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSinner/pseuds/SecretSinner
Summary: A tipsy Misha slips away from his PA to go find a quiet place. What he finds instead is a familiar pretty girl and then some unexpected hot sex.





	

**One Night Only**

  
Misha was enjoying the party however, he was a bit tipsy and what little social filter he usually had was now non existent. He decided to go find somewhere quiet to chill and collect his thoughts, it had been a long weekend.

  
He wandered off, alone, down a hallway and came across a small conference room and stumbled inside, closing the door behind him. "Shit, Misha! You startled me!" came a woman's voice from the opposite end of the room, he turned to see an attractive young woman sat on a chair in the corner, her legs crossed and rested up on another chair in front of her, she was slightly illuminated from the light coming off the screen of her iPhone. "Sorry I didn't think anyone else would be in here, I was looking for somewhere to chill for a while" She smiled "great minds think alike huh, stay, sit down" Misha smiled back at her and locked the door to the conference room from the inside then took a seat at the table, put his drink down to the side and spread his arms out "why lock the door?" asked the woman looking back down at her phone "Just in case anyone else gets the same idea" He replied cheekily.

He looked at her and a spark of recognition lit up in his head "You're name is Y/N, right?" Shocked she looked up from her phone again and twisted around to face him "Yeah, how do you know my name?" She seemed perplexed. Misha took a quick sip of his drink and set it aside again "I remember you from the talk yesterday, you were really insightful and fun, made the whole thing more bearable than hearing the same shit I usually get at those meetings" Y/N felt pleased with herself but remained level headed when thanking him for his compliment. "Hey Misha you want to see something really awesome, I promise it wont take long, it's just a video attached to this article I've been reading about recently discovered Earth like planets" She seemed excited about it and he found it really endearing and so he waved her over.

Y/N sat in the chair right beside him and handed him her phone to play the video, he agreed it was awesome and before they knew it they were engaged in deep conversation. Misha couldn't help but notice just how pretty this girl was, he'd been aware of it yesterday. Her passion, articulation and cleverness just made her even more captivating. He realized he had an attraction to her, it seemed that the feeling may be mutual seeing as the conversation was becoming increasingly peppered with sexual innuendo and flirtations. He could have sat there chatting away with her all night but, he needed to get back to the party to inform his PA he would be heading back to his hotel. Misha and Y/N both stood to leave exchanged the usual pleasantries one has when ending a nice evening with someone. Y/N opened her arms and embraced him in a goodbye hug and Misha found himself pulling her in close, too close, his groin seemed to suddenly take on a life of its own as he found himself pressing his crotch against her. Y/N realized what he was doing, looked up into his beautiful blue eyes that now seemed full of wanting.

She decided to test the waters of the situation and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, just a peck. As she went to pull away Misha's hand cupped her face and he kissed her, it quickly turned passionate and Misha pressed into her again, looking for friction. Instinctively Y/N pressed a thigh between his legs to give him something to gently rut against. Y/N stopped kissing him "Misha, I need to taste you, I want you in my mouth" She guided him to lean against the table and he held on to the edge to steady himself as she fiddled to undo his belt and the fly of his jeans. Y/N reached a hand inside his open jeans and stroked lightly over the material of his underwear a moan escaped his lips.

Soon she was on her knees before him and her fingers hooked under the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down over his ass, releasing his hardness "Umm, such a gorgeous big cock" She admired his manhood as she gripped a fist around his thick shaft and ran her thumb over the slit of his tip. Misha combed his fingers with one hand into her hair as he felt her tongue follow the path of her thumb then the sensation of her mouth closing around the head of his cock, placing soft, teasing kisses and licks. "I knew you would taste good umm you're beautiful" She purred. The sounds of his sighs and throaty groans rang like sweet music in her ears as she worshiped his cock.

He thrust forward as his hips began to rut "ooh shit that feels amazing" he exclaimed his voice turning to gravel. Y/N relaxed her throat to enable him access to start fucking her mouth, feeling him in the back of her skull, trying not to gag too much on his length. She was taken by surprise when he abruptly stopped and pulled her to her feet, he hadn't cum yet.

He switched places so Y/N was facing the table with him behind her he caressed her breasts through the material of her dress "Misha, this is all about you, I want you to feel good" She said almost in protest. Then a filthy whisper and warm breath was at her ear "this will please me, too" she felt the dirty little grin on his face as he hitched her dress up around her waist and slid his hand into her panties, using a finger to draw circles on her clit "You're wet for me, I bet your soft moans when you cum are so fucking sweet" She let out an aroused sigh "see, so beautiful" he confirmed as his finger continued to massage her most sensitive spot.

Y/N could feel his still rock hard cock against the arch of her back, she wanted so badly for him to still be in her mouth.

"Please Misha"..."

please what"...

"let me taste you".

She reached around to try and stroke his cock again "be a good girl, do as you're told" Misha's voice turned assertive, dominant - and she liked it.

This man was so hot, so perfectly sexy, her head was spinning. He stopped what he was doing just long enough to slip her underwear down around her knees and instruct her to spread her legs.

"You want to please me, right"..."yes Misha, anything"...

"So you're going to let me fuck you right, tell me!"..."yes fuck me"...

"tell me you want it"...

"I want you inside me, I want you fucking me".

Misha pushed her forward bending her over the table and positioned his hardness at her entrance. Overwhelmed with lust he slammed himself into her, balls deep, then again...and again "umm tight, feels amazing" he continued to fuck her hard as she braced herself against the table. Y/N was impressed with his sexual prowess, he was expert level at everything it seemed. She could feel herself about to go over the edge and the way her breathing changed, the way she buried her mouth in her hand to muffle the moans let him know she were close "that's it, cum for me" and she did, like fireworks.

How was he holding it together when she felt so wrecked. Now he knew she has came, he pulled out and sat himself down in the chair beside them

"what was it you wanted to do?"

"I wanted to have you in my mouth, to taste you" she answered, still shaking.

He took her hand and pulled her over to him and looked down at his hardness that now glistened from being inside her. Y/N got back down on her knees, right where she felt she belonged and crawled in between his legs. Misha sat back ready for her to finish where they'd started. She began to jerk him off, hungry for him she obscenely kissed, licked and sucked on his cock now tasting herself as well as him.

"umm so fucking good, and just want you were begging for huh, you love it, how long have you been wanting me, needing me".

She jerked him off again so she could answer "So long, always, the thought of you - fucking my mouth, your hot cum in the back of my throat. To worship this amazing cock, give you pleasure like you deserve..umm damn".

She began to lick and suck him again, his hands in her hair guiding her to move at the pace he wanted. His hips started to rut as before and he knew he was about to give her her wish "fuck I'm gonna cum, keep going" Y/N prepared herself for her deepest desire to be realized as Misha's hardness throbbed and he squirted his creamy load into her mouth. She didn't relent, continuing to stimulate him through his orgasm as another wave from the sensitivity caused yet more cum to ooze out onto her tongue, she licked up and swallowed every precious drop looking up at him as his chest heaved while he caught his breath, he stroked her face as they made eye contact and grinned satisfied at each other "you're incredible" she cooed.

Misha pulled her up to him, reached for his drink and put the glass to her lips, she took a sip of the wine and he put the glass back down, cupped her face in his hands and gave her a tender kiss, the aggressiveness had melted away and now Misha was gentle, soothing. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her and with regret in his voice told her he would have to go "I know" she sighed. They both got to their feet, she pulled her panties back on and straightened out her dress. He tucked his now soft manhood back into his briefs, zipped up his jeans and buckled his belt "Do I look like I've been fucking someone?" he asked. Y/N couldn't help but giggle "well a little, might want to quickly head to the bathroom to clean up, I hope you don't regret tonight" He gave her a kiss on the forehead "of course not, you are wonderful" He grabbed his glass "I think we should go". Y/N picked up her phone and made sure the room was as she found it, apart from the scent of sex in the air "OK, goodbye I guess" Misha winked at her and smiled "definitely not goodbye, I'll be seeing you again...promise" With that he headed for the locked door, opened it and disappeared into the hallway. Y/N stood still a moment she could still feel where he'd been inside her, she bet she would be for a while and the taste of him and his wine lingered on her tongue.

'This was the most amazing experience I've ever had' She thought to herself as she too left the small conference room and closed the door behind her.


End file.
